


As The Horizon Falls

by michelleSorta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bottom T'Challa, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega T'Challa, Riding, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleSorta/pseuds/michelleSorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and T'challa are a handful. </p><p>Bucky doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Horizon Falls

Bucky had been handed and completed many tasks in his long lifetime.

Some, he enjoyed.

Like watching the back of a scrawny blonde alpha from Brooklyn with a pension for justice and jumping into danger before thinking.

He was not fond of his tasks when he was James Buchanan Barnes, soldier for the 107th Infantry Regiment for the United States Army.

It was definitely worst as the Winter Soldier.

His shoulder, where the scar tissue ached and the vague memories of his human arm – an itch, a twitch, a wistful memory from decades ago – was a reminder of the not so great missions he was forced to finish.

His life now –

Not in his wildest dreams would he have anticipated this.

Bucky Barnes was lying down on a bed the size of a Manhattan studio apartment, as naked as could be, while taking care of two omegas in their synchronized heat.

This was certainly a mission he would enjoy as thoroughly as possible.

Bucky grunted, sweat trickling down his brow, his human hand pressing bruises onto the thigh sitting astride his head. The scent of heat – sweet and heady, almost cloying in its need – two scents mixing into one like an elusive memory of a dream, permeated the air.

This. All of this. He committed to memory.

His metal arm, made of metal much stronger than his original Hydra arm but still paled in comparison to vibranium, kept the firm ass pressed against his face splayed open. He breathed through his nose as he concurrently thrusted his tongue and cock upward.

He was reward with twin moans.

Above him, Sam whimpered into T’challa’s mouth as he joltingly slid his pelvis down closer onto Bucky in an attempt to press his sopping wet hole even closer as humanly possible to Bucky’s talented mouth. He could feel his slick leak down Bucky’s face, the former Winter Soldier’s facial hair scratching the sensitive skin inside his thighs and between his cheeks as he loosened his quivering hole with his tongue, teeth, and lips.

Bucky slid his tongue out, carefully nipping at the rim of his twitching hole, only stopping in satisfaction when Sam bodily shuddered – his toes curled against the expensive sheets. His metal fingers, strong and sturdy, spread Sam’s full ass for Bucky to admire his handiwork – his hole was twitching and desperate for his knot.

“So pretty,” he muttered before he pressed his tongue flat against it and slid it back inside with a slow, measured swipe.

Sam whimpered, wiggling his hips against Bucky’s mouth, desperate and needy for his turn.

T’challa was not in a better state either. One hand rested on Bucky’s firm stomach while he lifted himself up and abruptly dropped himself down onto the alpha’s engorged cock with a low groan against Sam’s plush lips. His other hand was occupied alongside Sam’s, their fingers bumping into one another – damp with pre-cum and slick, around his weeping cock. His thumb sliding up and down the silky length of his fellow omega as he waited for his turn on Bucky’s dick. Sam had already come twice this evening but it was not enough – never enough with these two.  

“You are do -,” T’challa shivered, nipping at Sam’s plush bottom lip as he felt the telltale sign of knot forming catching against the rim of his stretched hole. “D-doing so good, James.”

T’challa moaned, low and hoarse, a purr if there ever was one as flexed his ass around the length splitting him open so perfectly. He could feel Bucky pulse inside of him, solid and unforgiving as it breached the innermost parts of his body. Under him, he heard Bucky groan into Sam’s soft skin as his hips quickened their pace into the young King.

Super soldier, indeed, T’challa thought as he felt the familiar burn of a hard knot brush against his entrance and – and –

Bucky groaned.

It popped inside of him and ballooned so rapidly and fully that T’challa felt as if his heart would leap from his chest.

It was sudden. A powerful thrust inside of him. The rough stretch of a knot as it pushed past the tight rim of his hole. Bucky’s hips stuttered, pulling against the tender rim of his entrance. That, and along with Sam’s callused thumb pressed against the head of his dick, T’challa came with a surprised yelp. His body clenched the dick inside of him like a vice and suddenly, he could feel Bucky’s seed coating his convulsing hole with shot after shot of hot warmth; it temporarily helped take the edge of desperation associated with heat. He leaned forward, his face nestled against Sam’s sweat covered shoulder.

Sam smelled amazing.

He was an omega in heat but the satisfaction of seeing his mates so fulfilled and happy with reaching their completion was so evident – it was a feeling smell that he and Bucky were powerless against.

It was so _Sam_.

“That was beautiful, T’challa,” Sam murmured into his ear. He littered T’challa’s face with kisses – across the delicate skin of his eyelids, atop the sharp curve of his cheekbones and jaw, and a lick and tender kiss across his lips. “You did so well.”

He continued with the praises until T’challa’s breathing finally resumed a normal pace.

T’challa finally opens his eyes and stared into Sam’s. His voice was low and gravelly as he gave his hips an experimental swivel atop of their alpha’s pelvis. His dick was half hard inside of him – still releasing his seed and very much virile. Bucky groaned behind Sam. “I expect a good show from you as well, little bird.”

Sam flushed.

The smell of an omega and alpha just recently releasing, the hormones thick and heady, was apparent in the air. Already, Sam could feel the muscles in his lower abdomen clench as he felt his slick drip down Bucky’s chest and onto the sheets.

He wanted his turn.

Bucky was breathing heavily underneath him. His nose was pressed against the curve of Sam’s ass, just where his lower back met the supple flesh of his butt. It was a thing of beauty, T’challa and Bucky often remarked.

Breathe in through the nose and slowly out through the mouth.

Bucky repeated this three times, a fourth and a fifth, willing his knot to deflate after ten or so minutes so he could pull out of T’challa with a grunt.

T’challa fell backward onto the bed with his legs splayed open, his hole was loose and sloppy from Bucky’s dick and leaking with a mixture of his slick and Bucky’s cum.

Bucky’s dick ached at the sight.

“So much…” T’challa muttered with dazed wonder as he pressed a hand between his legs. His fingers slid down his limp and over sensitized cock covered in his release and downward still as he dragged it across his quivering hole – gaping and twitching, already searching for Bucky’s cock – and along the mess of fluids that stained his entrance.

“That’s so hot.” Sam made a desperate noise in the back of his throat before he pushed T’challa’s legs forward until the top of his thighs rested against his chest. His breath was hot and moist between his legs as he nosed his face against his pelvis. T’challa has little time left to think before Sam’s mouth was licking at his limp cock – which was slowly hardening again as it briefly rested inside of Sam’s eager mouth – before trailing down to his entrance to taste his and Bucky’s combined mess inside and on him.

Sam started around his entrance, lapping around the wrinkled and furled skin with delicate and methodical licks before he used both hands to spread T’challa wide. T’challa’s breath caught in his throat. Sam’s thumbs catch the rim of T’challa’s entrance, allowing for more of his slick and Bucky’s seed to seep out of him before he leaned forward and sampled it with vigor.  

Behind Sam, Bucky watched his ministration with T’challa with eyes so desperate with want it resembled the dark blue-grey skies of Wakanda just before a heavy thundershower.

Sam was given no notice aside from a hot metal and human hand gripping his hips before Bucky slid inside of him, bottoming out with a quick flick of his hips.

“H – have you ever heard of -,” Sam whined against T’challa’s skin. His lips glistened with T’challa’s slick and Bucky’s come. “Of giving a brother a warning?”

Buck’s cock was splitting him in half, pushing his body to its limit as it clenched and convulsed to accommodate his girth. Normally, after a knot, an alpha would rest for a period of time in order to recuperate.

Bucky was not normal.

Neither were Sam and T’challa.

Sam was on his hands and knees, his face on T’challa’s lap as Bucky pounded into him like a starving man and Sam was a gourmet buffet. Mismatched hands held him firmly up as Bucky dragged his cock out of Sam, the head of his dick catching against his hungry hole before he slammed himself back in with a grunt. His round with T’challa had seemingly done nothing to temper his desire or stamina.

“Oh… ohhh…” Sam groaned low as his body eagerly accepted Bucky’s length. While Bucky’s tongue and fingers had been a more than welcome substitute, his heat would accept nothing less than a thick cock and a hard knot inside of him.

“Are you finally satisfied, birdie?” Bucky asked with a swivel of his hips.

“You could be better,” Sam immediately quipped. He gasped as a result of a particularly hard thrust inside of him, rubbing against the tender nub of flesh inside of his body that caused him to see stars.

“Americans really are very needy,” T’challa muttered with a fond smile down at Sam and then at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, a crooked smile on his face. Who was he to argue with a king?

Especially when he was balls deep inside of an omega who was eyeing said king’s cock like a starving man.

T’challa ran a hand down Sam’s cheeks, his fingers wiping the moisture from the corners of Sam’s eyes as stared up at him with dazed eyes. His length, hard and wanting, bumped against Sam’s cheek. He gave T’challa a flicker of a look before he swallowed him whole. The head of his sensitive cock rubbed against the back of Sam’s throat.

“A – ah…” T’challa whimpered as his dug his fingers into Sam’s scalp. “A – and so petty.”

Sam hummed around T’challa’s dick in agreement. The vibrations of his clever mouth and eager tongue easily shutting him up. His fingers press forward into T’challa’s hole; still loose and dripping with his and Bucky’s combined release. He crooked his fingers and T’challa whined out loud.

“You have no idea,” chuckled Bucky as he rubbed his dick inside of Sam’s body, rocking and back and forth as his knot bumped against his entrance. Sam felt too good – his body accepting him like a glove. It never ceased to amaze him. His fingers skimmed up and down Sam’s thighs and teasingly tugged at his cock.

T’challa came again while thrusting his hips down Sam’s throat. He whimpered something in Xhosa, something that Sam and Bucky could not understand but given the tone of his voice, it must have been good.

Sam accepted all of him, drinking his release with vigor. Some escaped his swollen and perfectly fuckable lips and slowly dripped down his chin and onto the bedspread. T’challa could not bare to look away.

“Sam,” warned Bucky, low and heated. His knot was forming and the movements of his hips were becoming less refined.

“Do it,” Sam stated. His voice was hoarse and cracking. Tt hit a nerve in the primal part of Bucky that he thought Hydra erased. He did not need a second order.

He gripped Sam’s hips hard, adding more bruises that already dotted his skin, and pressed his knot inside of Sam with a wet squelch.

Sam came with a yelp – nearly forgetting to breathe as he stained the sheets underneath him and his own belly with his release. He felt Bucky inside of him, pulsating and burning and so wide that he nearly forgot where he ended and Bucky began. He could feel Bucky mark the inside of him with his seed; he knew he would be dripping with it, just like T’challa. It was unreal that once upon a time, Bucky had been worried he would be an inadequate alpha for either of them, let alone both of them.

Sam nearly fell flat on his face and onto his own fluids, if not for T’challa’s strong hands on his shoulders and Bucky’s arm around his waist that kept him propped up.

“You did so well, little bird.” T’challa rested a hand against his cheek, allowing Sam to rest his face on his thigh as he shivered through the aftershocks of his release.

“You were perfect, Sam.” Bucky added, pressing a kiss against his back as he moved them away from cum stained sheets and onto the part of the bed that was still dry and orderly.

Sam blearily nodded. Satisfied.

While he considered himself strong and at the peak of physical human fitness, he was not privy to a superhuman serum like Bucky or a magical plant like T’challa. He needed his rest. Bucky held him tight against his front, his cock was half-hard and warm inside of him; his lips mouthing at the delicate skin against his neck, and T’challa laid in front of him; tenderly pressing kisses against his face. Neither had an issue allowing him to rest.

Sam would wake up later with the reminders of heat quietly beginning to furl around the edges of his consciousness. That, and the need for his mates’ touch. He would be clean and smell distinctively of T’challa and Bucky.

Bucky was the first to notice that Sam was awake. T’challa was too preoccupied with his legs thrown over his shoulders and his eyes closed as he attempted to ride out the blissful fucking Bucky was giving to him.

Sam raised a hand towards Bucky – want was in his eyes.

Bucky reached back, more than glad to fulfill this ongoing mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I tried?


End file.
